Cornucopia
In een Cornucopia kan je voedsel bewaren dat maximaal 1000 life points geneest. Je eet met een klik al het voedsel in de hoorn op, en je geneest maximaal het aantal life points dat in de hoorn zit. Als je helemaal gezond bent kan je het item niet gebruiken. Wanneer voedsel in de hoorn wordt gepropt kan je het voedsel er niet meer uithalen. Tijdens Thanksgiving 2008 kreeg je er één als je tien vermomde kalkoenen vond, of je kon er een krijgen als je een niet-vermomde kalkoen doodde in de grote steden van RuneScape. Als je je cornucopia verloren hebt kan je hem terugkrijgen bij Diango in Draynor Village. De volgende monsters laten zeldzaam een cornucopia achter als je ze doodt: *Terrorbirds *Seagulls *Kippen *Chompies *Jubblies *Oomlie birds *Gnome *Gnome guard Weetjes *De cornucopia was het eerste Thanksgiving item. *Als een speler een cornucopia met voedsel bewaart in de speelgoeddoos van een Player owned house costume room, verdwijnt het voedsel. De cornucopia is leeg wanneer je hem uit de doos haalt. *Als jij een cornucopia bij je hebt, en je wordt aangevallen door een ghast in Mort Myre, wordt al het voedsel dat je erin bewaart verrot voedsel, net zoals ander voedsel *Drank, zoals bier, kan niet bewaard worden in de cornucopia. *Wanneer je voedsel met meer mogelijkheden dan genezen, zoals Jangerberries, bewaart in de cornucopia, kan je alleen genezen, en werken de andere mogelijkheden niet. *Als de cornucopia voedsel bevat, kan je het item verkopen aan de Gourmets in Dorgesh-Kaan. Je krijgt er echter maar 1 coin van terug. *Als je een taart in de cornucopia bewaart, verdwijnt de taartvorm. *Elke speler kan het eigendom over maar één cornucopia hebben, in tegenstelling tot normale drops van monsters. Het is ook uniek dat het de 'Destroy' optie heeft omdat het item niet gerelateerd is aan een quest, en vanaf nu ook niet aan een feestevenement. *Als een speler voedsel in de cornucopia stopt dat een verschillend aantal life points geneest, geneest het voedsel altijd het maximale aantal life points wat het kan genezen. Uitzondering is een kebab, welke slechts 10% van je life points geneest (Naar beneden afgerond). *Je kan alleen voedsel bewaren dat een exact aantal life points heeft. *Dit item is nog steeds verkrijgbaar van monsters, veel mensen dachten dat het item na het feestevenement niet meer verkrijgbaar was. *Het was mogelijk om een extra cornucopia te krijgen door hem in de bank te bewaren, en naar Diango te gaan. Dan kreeg je er een extra. Je kreeg vrijwel meteen een berichtje dat zoiets luidde: "You've had too much cornucopia so the turkeys decided to take some back." Dit was een glitch uit het 2009 Halloween evenement, toen kon je meerdere feest items krijgen. Deze glitch is teruggedraaid. *Wanneer je naar het Land of Snow uit het kerstevenement van 2009 ging en het weer verliet, verloor je al het voedsel dat aan feesten gerelateerd was. Behalve het voedsel op de eettafels van dat evenement. *Toen de update van Constitution uitkwam genas dit item slechts het oude aantal life points (de telling voor de update). Deze glitch is teruggedraaid, maar als je voedsel in de cornucopia had toen de update uitkwam kreeg je wél het juiste aantal life points terug. Bijvoorbeeld: als je een forel in de cornucopia stopt vóór de update genas de forel slechts 7 life points. Als je nog een forel ná de update erin stopt genas je 70+7=77 life points bij elkaar opgeteld. Als je deze twee forellen opat kreeg je de glitch nóóit meer te zien. en:Cornucopia Categorie:Items Categorie:Holiday items